


Taken: Part 4

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Anticipation, Begging, Crying, Cute, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Demon Summoning, Fluff, Fucking Machines, M/M, Moaning, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Revenge, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Sexy, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, moans, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is continuely tortured, and Dean is at his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken: Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to post, work is very long, and I just needed a break for a day or two, but here it is!
> 
> Please comment opinions below!:)

"Bobby we already checked there!" Dean screamed from the kitchen. He sighed loudly as he poured himself his fifth glass of gin. "I'm not understanding why we can't just summon Crowley and threaten him until he gives us Sam," He walked back into the room where Bobby was sitting behind his desk. Head in his hands, thinking. 

"It's not that easy,"

"How?! We summon the bitch, he tells us where Sam is, we kill him, and I get Sammy back. Easy as pie," He downed his shot, and slammed it on the table next to him.

"Your not thinkin' straight Dean!"

"Look, I can do this with you or without you, I'm getting my brother back, tonight,"He stomped out the room, leaving Bobby to mumble to himself. 

He wandered outside, where all Bobby's old cars were. He loved it here, and not only because he was surrounded by old, beat up cars, he loved it because it reminded him of Sam, his little, rebelious Sammy. He loved those years, where Sam would do anything in his power to defy their Dad. Personally he thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Especially when he would huff and puff like a five year old. Or when he would punch the walls in the motel they were staying in. He especially loved it when Sam would go to him, and just hug him until he felt better. Dean loved how soft he felt, and how his arms would wrap perfectly around his waist. He loved the little noises he's make whenever Dean tried to tickle him, and the soft little moans he would produce when he had fallen asleep like that. And when this happened Dean didn't dare move, for fear he would wake up Sammy, no he just sat there, holding Sam in his arms until eventually he woke up on his own.

All that thinking about Sam made Dean feel extremely lonely, and that's when he knew. He had to get his brother back, because who knew what they were doing to him down in hell. Dean couldn't even think of all the horrible things he could be going through. It had been weeks since he had disapeared with Crowley, and god only knew what shape he was in.

"I'm commin' to get ya' Sammy... promise," He spoke to himself. 

                                                                                                                      ***

"Please... no more," Sam pleaded as he came for the ninth time this hour. By this time he was aching all over, his brain numb, his head spinning, and his cock hurt like hell. He couldn't stop from shaking on the bed as the demon inserted the dildo attached to the machine. Sam whimpered loudly when he felt more icy cold lube near his hole once again. "Crowley, you've proven your goddamn point, just kill me now," He meant for it to come out strong, and hateful, but it sounded more pleading.

"No moose, we're just getting started," He snickered and inserted the dildo once again, making Sam sob loudly before it started fucking mercily once again.  "Now, I'll ask again... where is it?" His voice was so calm yet so intimidating. Sam couldn't of thought up a reply even if he wanted to, his brain was officially mush. 

When Crowley realized that he wasn't going to respond, he up'd the machine's power, making it fuck Sam faster, deeper, and harder.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed, he clawed at the sheets as he felt another painful orgasm rip through him. "I don't know!" he screamed. He knew this would go on forever if it had to, he silently wished that Gadreel was still training him, he missed his gentle nature. He missed Dean. He missed his smile and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed hard. He missed how gentle he could be, he missed his lips and his touches.                                   

"So when do you think squirrel is coming to join the party? Week? Maybe two?" He laughed again and turned up the machine, making Sam scream and sob at the same time. 

"He- he's gonna come here... and b-beat your ass!" Sam stammered out as he felt his eleventh orgasm coming.

"Ya know, the most a male can cum in an hour is only 16... think we can break that?"

"No... please stop," Sam sobbed, even when the demon turned off the machine. He was so used to sobbing and whining and crying from the past couple of weeks that he had gotten completely used to it.

"Stop you say?"

"Yes! Stop..." Sam panted breathlessly as the demon patted his ass roughly.

"Are you ready to tell me?" He smiled evily as Sam continued to whimoer under him. His ass exposed, trembling like he had just seen a hell hound. 

"Yes..." Sam regretted breaking, he knew Dean would be mad at him for this. He hated himself, he should be stronger than this, he had endured stuff ten times worse than getting fucked mercily. He had endured torture, and still, cumming eleven times in a row seemed to break him the fastest. 

"Where is the tablet moose?" He grabbed his chin harshly and aimed it up so Sam was forced to look at him.

                                                                                                                      ***

"Do we have all the ingredients?" Dean asked for the billionth time in the last half an hour. He paced the floor of the basement nervously, he bit his fingers and hummed to himself to keep from going crazy with anticipation. 

"Would you shut up before I screw this up!" Bobby half yelled at him as he lit the match and threw it into the dish. Now all they had to do was wait, which to Dean felt like an eternity. His stomach lurched when he heard the all too familiar British accent enter the air with a- 

"Ello boys," Dean quickly whipped around, his whole body on fire with rage and relief and want, the want of his brother.

"Where the hell is my brother!" Dean shouted angerly, he could feel his cheeks getting hot, along with his ears. All the thoughts racing through his head at one given point in time made him dizzy with anger. 

"Now, now lets not get too hasty," Crowley said calmly, he walked around inside the devil's trap that he was summoned into. "I've propose a deal,"

"The only deal we're going to be making is you giving my brother back in about 10.5 seconds, and then maybe I'll kill you fast," Dean growled out, he grabbed the silver knife from off the wooden counter and started towards the demon, ignoring Bobby's requests to calm down.

"Now squirell-"

"You have five seconds!"

"I just want one thing--"

"Four," Dean stepped closer, gripping the knife so tightly that his knuckles were white. The demon rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, which sent naked whimpering Sam into the room. He landed on the cold, hard ground at Dean's  feet, making him gasp loudly.

"Sam!" Dean immediatly dropped to his knee, taking his shirt off to cover his body.

"Hi..." Sam breathed quietly, he continued to shake but he shook even more violently from relief, and happiness. Relief washed over Dean as well, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and as much as he hated chick flick moments, he let the tears roll down his face.

"I've got this, go take care of your brother," Bobby huffed out, but Dean and Sam were already half up the stairs when he had finished. Dean quickly half carried Sam to the stairs, then he ran upstairs quickly to grab spare clothes that he had always left here. After grabbing a blue flannel shirt and some pants that were a little too small for Sam, he ran back downstairs. 

"I'm here Sammy," He whispered when Sam began to whimper quietly to himself. He could still feel the machine fucking him, deeper and deeper. Stretching him out so much that he was certain he was ripped back there. Dean could tell he was hurting, and even though he had no general idea what Crowley had done to him over the passed month, he swore to himself that he was going to kill him.

"Dean..." His voice was wrecked, completely lost from screaming for hours on end from the insane pain of whips and ropes and multiple orgasms. 

"Shhh, no more talking, let me take care of you like a big brother should," He smiled and helped him in the flannel shirt, making sure to avoid the bruises on his arms and shoulders. He did the same with the pants, he even winced when Sam whimpered from his light touches. "What the hell did they do to you Sammy," Dean asked quietly as Sam began to shake again. All Dean could think to do, other than say "I'm sorry", was to hold him tightly. Hold him tightly and sway back and forth gently while humming Heat of the Moment by Asia. And as expected Sam snickered just a little at the song selection. Dean rocked Sam until he fell asleep, and when he was moaning in his sleep, Dean carried him all the way up to the bedroom they shared and gently placed him on the bed, making sure to tuck him in so he was nice and warm. He placed a gentle kiss to his soft cheek, and smiled when he moaned softly. He was comfortable, he was safe, and that was enough to make Dean feel at ease.


End file.
